User talk:Whatever It Takes
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Adam Torres page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loveya (Talk) 02:47, 2012 February 27 Uhm....Well you kinda remind me of someone dude.....23:23, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :) RE: Please. Hello. No thank you, I'm not a fan of fanfiction. -- ♡Maria~- Can we fall one more time? Done Degrassi90210 03:49, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Fanfiction Got it down. ParcyDriancafan778 04:03, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: Please Again... done. No offense, but please don't make me do any more. Degrassi90210 03:34, March 2, 2012 (UTC) No worries Degrassi90210 03:40, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: Admin fanfiction Hey! I appreciate your offer but I don't really keep active with fanfiction so I'm gonna have to say no. Sorry about that, but I really appreciate your offer and for approaching me. So thank you <33 :) Talk page me if you have anymore questions regarding wiki. Disney Freak Strangers are just friends you haven't met 04:27, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, but I'm not really into the whole fanfiction, roleplay, kind of stuff. Sorry to dissapoint you but I really don't feel like doing it since it's not really my thing. If you want anything else or further assistance just let me know. Disney Freak Strangers are just friends you haven't met 05:30, March 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: Addition to this wiki Hello! :) Well,there is already individual pages for Relationships/Friendships so I don't think that's necessary. CamilleA05 ♥ 03:56, March 13, 2012 (UTC) RE: Addition to this wiki I'm not an adminstrator here so it isn't my place to answer really. But you should contact Loveya about the proposition. ^.^ -- ⒶⓍⒺⓁ 04:23, March 13, 2012 (UTC) RE: Addition to this wiki Thank you for the suggestion! We actually have already taken that idea and made it larger. Each relationship/friendship between characters will have a page dedicated to them specifically. :3 The Relationships have already started, but we have not gotten to Friendship pages yet. Such as in the future, there would be a page for Marco-Paige friendship, Holly J. and Anya friendship, a page for Alli and Sav's sibling relationship, etc. A currect example: Sav-Holly J. Relationship. A full page leaves more room for specific details from every episodes that they are friends/a couple. (: Loveya Pictures last longer. 04:10, March 13, 2012 (UTC) hi are you using my characters for your fanfiction? (Degrassiman4497 01:14, March 27, 2012 (UTC)) Cool Thank you, new admin. I will give some of our wiki fanfictions more views.Situationman 03:15, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I am I was thinking about making one Battle of the LGBTs. Didn't appreciate you casting two votes towards Imogen on the Feature Character voting page. Do this again and you'll be banned from voting. Just Saying Hi Are you a fan of eclare? And not just cuz everyone is but cuz your own opinion elithe2nd Sex: M Rating: 9.5 (hey no ones perfect :)) Elithe2nd (talk) 20:11, July 25, 2012 (UTC)